What could have happened
by Green Sphynx
Summary: This story tells what could have happened if only the mood had lightened up a little in that carriage. Retrace 43. Yaoi!


**This story tells what could have happened if only the mood had lightened up a little in that carriage. Retrace 43.**

**Warnings: **

**1) Contains yaoi, don't read it if you don't like male/male interactions!**

**2) May contain bad English, please excuse me for that if you notice any**

**And unfortunately, I don't own Pandora Hearts or it's characters (and it makes me really sad sometimes)**

* * *

_What could have happened_

"Gil"

Gilbert turned around to look at Oz questioningly.

"Sit here."

Oz climbed in the carriage and sat down, placing his hands beneath his legs to keep himself from fumbling. Gilbert climbed in after him, taking the seat opposite to him.

When the carriage started to move, Oz kept a confident smile plastered on his face. They rode in silence for a few minutes, before Gilbert finally broke the spell.

"Hey, why didn't that stupid rabbit sit in this carriage?"

Oz pulled his hands from underneath his thighs, but kept them by his sides on the seat. "I asked her not to, because I wanted to speak to you in private."

Gilbert looked at him, his eyes wide. Oz saw confusion play with his best friend's face. He was wondering if he did something wrong, or if Oz was in trouble. Oz knew he was thinking that. But Oz didn't smile.

"Gil, what did you see in Sablier?" Gil looked down to his knees, slightly shocked. "Please don't say 'I saw nothing'. I know that's a lie. I understand that you were shaken when you saw Sablier fall, but it's not just that, right? Because at that time, you called me '_Master'_."

An awkward silence followed his words. Gilbert didn't answer, but kept staring to his hands on his knees, struggling to find a reply.

"I told you to stop calling me that since we first met," Oz continued. "Could it be… you saw Jack?"

Gilbert was silent for a few more moments. His face scrunched up in confusion and pain. "I… I haven't chosen my answer yet!"

Oz kept looking at Gil a bit longer before he sighed. "I understand. Then let's begin with something about me."

"What…?" Gilbert looked up, the question in his eyes.

Oz slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. "I have already told Alice and Sharon about this. It's only you… I thought it'd be better to tell you after Break had woken up." His hands slowly travelled down his chest as each button was undone. "Gil, my body seems to be changing mysteriously." He clenched his shirt closed with his hand after all the buttons were opened.

Gilbert reached forward. He gently brushed away Oz' hand and opened his shirt to reveal the clock on his chest. Fingertips lightly travelled down the mark, Gilbert's face looking like he was lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly Oz giggled. "That tickles, Gil!"

Gil pulled his hand back in surprise, a sudden bump in the road making him hop on his place. Oz laughed at the silly sight and Gilbert blushed slightly in response.

"I don't mind," Oz took Gilbert's hand and pulled off the glove. "I liked it." He pulled the hand closer to press the fingertips against his chest.

Gilbert smiled, "aren't you a little too old to ask to be caressed like that with such an innocent face?"

"You are calling _me_ old? You're an old man yourself!"

"I am not an old man!"

"Just continue," Oz grinned and pulled a little more on the arm. With an affectionate smile, Gilbert lightly caressed Oz' skin. He trailed past the seal and his fingers slid up and down from his navel to his throat. Oz shivered in delight, goose bumps on his skin.

Another bump in the road made Gilbert lose his balance. He shot forward, with one knee on the ground, the hand now firmly pressed against Oz' chest to keep him up.

"Ah, I'm sorry Oz." He got up from his knees and sat back down on the bench, blushing a little. "I don't think this is going to work in a carriage. The benches are too far apart."

"You're probably right," Oz sighed. He thought about it for a moment. Then he quickly got up and flopped down between Gilbert's legs. "Like this it will go much better!"

"O-Oz! What are you doing!"

"Can't you see?" Oz picked up the hand again, putting the ungloved fingers on his chest. _Where they belonged._

"But, Oz!"

"What are you whining about? Just continue!"

"B-but…" Gilbert stuttered a little more, but he gave in. His hand started caressing Oz' chest again. His other arm wrapped around Oz' waist hesitantly.

When Oz didn't complain – on the contrary, he hummed in delight – he pulled Oz a little closer and up on his lap, closing his legs underneath the boy. Having him between his legs wasn't really _that_ comfortable in a bumpy carriage, apparently.

As Oz shivered under the light touches, he wondered about his position. Considering how easy Gil went along, he probably saw him now in a childish and playful mood. His caressing was nothing else then what you'd do to an innocent child. Oz himself felt otherwise though. He didn't ask for this as a child. He felt more than a playful tickling. But he was afraid Gil would stop if he asked for more…

Another bump in the road made Oz shift backwards, with his back against Gilbert's chest. He lowered his head and grinned mischievously. _Maybe he had been wrong about Gilbert seeing him as a mere child now._

Oz shifted a little, as if to sit more comfortable. In the process, he slightly pressed back in Gil's lap, feeling a slight pressure against his back harden. Gilbert tried to shift him back –more towards his knees – but Oz refused to comply. He was sitting there quite comfortably.

He noticed Gil getting less comfortable by the minute though, since the bumpy carriage didn't allow Oz to sit still in his lap. The longer he sat there, the more pressure and friction was added to that specific place he desperately wanted to hide from his Master in his lap.

Oz saw the fingers caressing his chest tremble. Then they hesitantly made their way up, travelling the side of Oz' neck and lightly drawing a line over his jaw until the fingers closed around the sides of his face. Even though his arm around his waist was still trying to shift Oz away from him, the fingers around his jaw pulled his head backwards.

Oz trembled heavily when he felt warm lips gently slide down his neck. He sighed contented.

Both the hand on his face and the arm around his waist let go, a little reluctantly. He felt his shirt slide down his shoulders a little, draping over his elbows. When a bump made him lose balance, the arm shot around his waist again to keep him stable. The other arm slid around his chest, as the lips continued brushing over his neck and shoulder.

Oz moaned lightly when a warm tongue darted out of Gil's mouth to draw a wet line from his shoulder up to his ear. Teeth nibbled gently at his neck.

Oz decided this was the right moment to ask for more. He pushed his hips back against Gil's groin, feeling a distinct hardness in his pants. Oz would have missed Gil's quiet moan had he not been kissing his neck so close to his ear. He kept pushing back, grinding his ass against Gil's arousal, and turned his head.

Gilbert hungrily captured his lips as soon as they came within reach. He kissed Oz with warm, soft lips, alternately brushing lightly and pushing a little harder as the carriage controlled his movements against Oz. Oz let his tongue dart out to touch Gil's lips, and in response, he received a light bite at his lower lip. Oz gasped for breath when Gilbert kept nibbling on his lip, the arm around his waist shifting lightly so the hand could caress the skin of Oz' hip. Gloved fingers dug themselves underneath Oz' waistband.

Suddenly, the lips pushed against his' tightly, and a tongue pushed himself in. Oz happily granted him access, lapping at the tongue invading his mouth. As the kiss grew passionate, the hand under his waistband travelled to the front and flipped Oz' shorts open.

Oz groaned in the kiss and bucked his hips, finally raising his own hands to hold the arm around his chest, keeping himself stable now the arm around his waist wasn't doing that anymore. Even though his pants were opened now – and his arousal must have been quite unmistakable as well – the fingers just kept caressing the skin of his hips lightly instead of travelling lower. Oz moaned a little disappointed.

He felt Gil grin in the kiss, and the hips behind his' bucked lightly to assure him he would get his part.

Gilbert turned Oz' shoulders a little, making the boy shift again. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, now the possibility was there. Their teeth collided as another bump in the road tried to sabotage them.

They both pulled back for a moment to consider the damage. As soon as their eyes met, a bright blush spread across Gil's face. Afraid Gil would change his mind now, Oz quickly pulled his face back to his' for a renewed passionate kiss, pushing his tongue in Gilbert's mouth this time. He soon noticed Gil wasn't the submissive type when it came to this though.

Gilbert let him explore his mouth for a few moments, before making Oz lean back and forcing his tongue to the other side of the parted lips again. Gilbert's hips bucked and the hand around his chest travelled up to hold Oz' head still as he roughly took over, demanding his mouth as his property. Fingers wrapped themselves around blond locks, pulling them slightly while still pushing the head forward in the kiss.

Again, a bump made Oz lose his balance. This time, Gilbert wasn't holding him as secure as before and Oz slid down Gil's lap and fell backwards on the bench.

Both his legs still on Gilbert's lap, the elbows still covered with his shirt pushing himself up, his swollen lips slightly pursed in disappointment, Oz looked up at Gilbert's blushing face. Oz tilted his head questioningly when Gilbert didn't move for a few long moments, taking up the sight of his Master sprawled out beside him, half undressed and face flushed in excitement. Slowly, Gilbert brought his one still gloved hand to his lips and bit down on the fabric, pulling it off his hand without taking his eyes of Oz' body.

With a sudden movement, Gilbert pulled off Oz' shorts over his boots and threw them to the other side of the carriage. He quickly took hold of one hand of Oz and slid the other behind his back and pulled the boy back on his lap, immediately meeting his lips to continue their kiss.

Oz blushed brightly, sitting with a bare behind on Gilbert's lap in a carriage! His arousal was twitching against his stomach now. He pulled his shirt back to cover his shoulders in embarrassment.

To his surprise, Gilbert snickered. He pulled back indignantly, an angry comment on his lips, but Gilbert wouldn't allow him. Gil immediately pulled him back in the kiss as soon as he let go, and one hand snaked to caress his thighs. Oz gasped and let himself be pulled back into the passionate kiss.

The fingers lightly travelled up and down his thighs, and Oz' arms tightened around Gil's neck as he shivered in delight. A light touch to his arousal made him moan deeply. With another bump in the road, Gil's hand firmly gripped Oz' cock. Oz let go of the kiss to gasp for breath, groaning and pushing his forehead against Gilbert's. That wasn't very pleasant in a bumpy carriage though, as their heads kept hitting each other. Gil's face slid down and his mouth sucked tightly at Oz' neck.

The hand started stroking slowly. Oz groaned and writhed, bucking his hips to make Gil go faster. The arm that was still wrapped around his back pulled him closer so he could feel Gil's arousal pressing in his thighs. Gilbert starting bucking his hips lightly as well in the slow rhythm he was stroking Oz, his mouth travelling up and down Oz' neck to suck at different places, a tongue lapping at the red spots it left behind.

"Uh, Gil," Oz moaned, trying to hint he wanted things to go a little faster. He couldn't muster the power to articulate properly though, as his words turned into deep groans and a heavy trembling of his excited body.

The hand around his cock let go, and one single finger made his way up to the tip. It swirled lightly over the top, wetting itself with what was there already. He pulled back a little to face Oz' flushed face and his finger made a trail over his own lips, pursing them tempting. His tongue darted out to lick the fluid of his finger and Oz shivered at the sight. He hummed high-pitched and needy, seeing Gilbert lapping the fluids from Oz of his finger with great care.

Gilbert grinned mischievously and watched Oz from underneath his eyelashes as his tongue kept waiting above his finger for a moment. Oz growled impatiently, realizing Gilbert was actually teasing him. _Him_! His _Master_!

Gilbert leaned towards Oz' face invitingly and Oz captured the hot wet lips, tasting himself in the trail Gilbert had drawn there before licking his finger clean. Gilbert still wouldn't allow him any dominance though, only letting him furiously kiss him for a moment before taking charge again. Oz groaned indignantly.

Gilbert pulled back again and lapped at Oz' lips once. Then he pushed his finger between the hot and bothered lips. Oz gasped in surprise, thus giving Gilbert the chance to put three fingers in and smile. He lapped at Oz' neck again and whispered softly. "Lick them."

Oz trembled, wondering whether he should be angry at Gilbert for ordering him something like that, but he was too aroused to disobey. He sucked the three fingers in and lapped at them heavily.

He liked the sound of Gilbert moaning as he sucked strongly at the fingers, playing with them by wrapping his tongue around them one by one. His tongue twirled around the middle finger and he bucked his hips once more to get Gil's attention back down.

Gilbert gently pulled his fingers back and used his thumb to caress the tip of Oz' arousal once before travelling down between Oz' legs.

Oz froze when the first finger pushed inside. As the finger penetrated deeper, his back arched and he slowly relaxed his muscles, pushing his shoulders against Gilbert's chest. Gilbert firmed his grip around Oz' shoulders reassuringly and put the second finger in.

Oz let out a deep sigh and tried to control his trembling. Gilbert nuzzled against the side of his face. The fingers inside him moved around, scissoring and stirring to stretch him up.

Another finger was added, and Oz clenched his teeth. His arms were squeezing around Gil's neck tightly and he tried to pull up his legs a little, hoping a different position would reduce the pain.

When he was finally able to relax again, the fingers left. His eyes widened at the strange, empty feeling. He looked at Gilbert questioningly.

Gil smiled reassuring. Oz felt how Gilbert undid his buckle underneath Oz' bare legs, opening up his trousers. A hard and wet heat pushed against Oz hip. Gil's arm slid under Oz' legs, pulling him up just a little in princess-like style.

A bump in the road made him shift and turn, one of his shoulders now over Gil's.

"Would you care to help a little," Gilbert whispered in his ear.

Oz turned bright red, "with what!"

Gilbert bucked his hips, the wet tip of his arousal pushing against Oz' butt.

"I'm afraid you would be a little too tight to keep my aim right," Oz shivered at Gil's smirk, "maybe you could hold it?"

"Sh- shut up!" Oz buried his face in Gilbert's hair in embarrassment, but still he reached down with one hand to hesitantly take hold of Gilbert's cock. _It was huge!_ Oz' eyes widened, _Gilbert may be older, but how could he be so much bigger than him?_ Oz had always thought he wasn't that small himself.

With a trembling hand, he led Gilbert's length to his entrance, but he held it tight to keep Gilbert from actually pushing in.

"If you won't let me do it, you know a bump in the road will, don't you?"

Oz quickly released his grip on Gilbert's cock at the realization and he screamed when it was pushed in at once, up till the base.

Gilbert tried to hush him softly, kissing his lips lightly as he sobbed quietly. Gilbert tried to keep still, but again the bumpy carriage was controlling his movements as he rocked slightly inside of Oz.

Oz moaned deeply and clenched his teeth, slightly moving his hips to indicate he wanted Gil to continue. Gilbert started to move slowly. Oz wondered whether it was a very good or a very bad idea to do this in carriage, for only now he felt fully how the moving of the bench they were sitting on either emphasized or worked against Gil's thrusts inside him.

With Gilbert starting to pant in his hair, he felt like it was a good idea after all.

Gilbert pulled Oz' legs up to his chest, the hand wrapped around his shoulder now tangling with the hand under his legs. Gilbert held him tight as he kept rocking his hips, sometimes reaching so deep Oz would arch his back and moan loudly.

Sometimes Gilbert managed to hit a spot that made Oz see stars. His breath hitched and he tried to roll his hips, a little unsuccessful, because he didn't have any leverage left.

Gil licked and sucked at Oz' neck and his thrusts sped up. Oz moaned and writhed and panted, clenching one hand in Gilbert's hair, the other holding Gil's shoulder tightly. Gilbert dropped one hand to stroke Oz' straining length. Oz felt a building of tickling energy in his stomach as he came closer, whining softly in Gilbert's hair.

Suddenly Gilbert pulled him off his lap and threw him on the bench on the other side of the carriage. Oz lay sprawled out for a moment, surprised and shocked by the emptiness he felt now, until Gilbert ducked forward and sucked hard on Oz' cock. Black hair tickled Oz' thighs, a hot tongue swirled around his length. Oz arched his back and gasped and moaned at the same time as he came in Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert swallowed around his spurting cock, taking in everything that came out. Oz trembled and wrapped his hands in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert kept sucking lightly on Oz' slumping length until the stars before Oz eyes disappeared.

Oz sat up and Gilbert raised his head. He tilted his head slightly, as if asking whether he liked it.

"Why did you…?"

"We shouldn't make a mess in the carriage, now should we?" Gilbert asked mischievously.

He slowly rose to his feet and sat back on the bench, his rock hard arousal still twitching and standing straight up.

"Then what about you?"

"Like I said, we shouldn't make a mess here. First of all, everyone would know what we did if either the carriage was stained, or I came out with a stain in my clothes, and second, if it was the carriage that got dirty, I will be the one who has to pay for it."

"But if you go outside like that, don't you think everyone will know what we have done as well?"

"I think I can manage to get it down somehow," Gilbert looked down doubting. Then he looked up, the smirk back on his face, "unless you don't mind helping me out as well without making any stains?"

Oz blushed bright red.

Gilbert leaned forward and took hold of Oz' hands. The smirk still on his face, he pulled Oz forward on his knees.

"Will you?"

Gilbert's arousal was standing tall and wet before Oz' eyes. He hesitated for a moment longer, then he shot forward and snapped his lips around the twitching length. He sucked violently, not really knowing what else to do.

Gilbert moaned deep and his fingers tangled in Oz' hair, pushing him down on his cock slightly. Oz kept sucking, massaging the tip roughly with the furthest part of his tongue he could use without gagging too much.

Gil curled forward, holding Oz' head tight and growled low. His hips bucked and Oz felt a hot liquid spurt in his mouth. Trembling slightly, he swallowed it all.

When he rose, Gilbert licked at the corner of his mouth, grinning at him.

"Well done. That felt really good."

"Thanks," Oz turned away blushing, wondering why exactly he was thanking Gil.

Gil closed his pants, nodding at Oz' shorts on the bench of the carriage. "We're almost there. Maybe you should dress yourself."

Just as Oz finished dressing by pulling his tie closed, the carriage stopped.

Oz grinned at Gilbert, "you can be surprisingly dominant Gil~ Maybe I should exploit that unexpected side of you more often."

"You're always welcome to stop by," Gilbert smiled gently, slowly returning to his normal behavior.

"I'll keep that in mind."

When Oz left the carriage, he noticed the driver being suspiciously red and looking away from him.

That man never drove the carriage he and Gil were in ever again.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked/ what you liked/ what you disliked so I can write on and improve myself!**


End file.
